


Doppelganger

by ddietz315



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddietz315/pseuds/ddietz315
Summary: An old friend of Avon's helps the Scorpio crew track down a mysterious assassin that the Federation has dispatched to eliminate them. But the assassin is far more deadly (and familiar) than his code name-The Scorpion-suggests.





	Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> Story timeline is inspecific, but could be placed in either the fourth series of "Blake's 7" or during a proposed series that takes place post-Gauda Prime. Story is written as a screenplay.

OPENING TITLES

CUT TO

FX SHOT– ESTABLISHING

The planet Darius in space. It is a large, blue and green oblate spheroid with larger oceans than continents. Pull-in toward one of the larger continents in the northern hemisphere.

EXT. FEDERATION CENTRAL CONTROL BUILDING - DAY

A large, building reminiscent of an old courthouse. A revolt against the Federation has been going on for several months but has suddenly taken a turn for the worse. Rebel soldiers beat a hasty retreat from the building. Explosions flower all around the soldiers as they scatter.

CUT TO

MED SHOT - ON JANIS

One of the soldiers running away from an attack gone wrong is JANIS, a young rebel who has been severely wounded. He falls to the ground from exhaustion and the pain. He takes a tiny box-shaped communicator out of one of his bulky pockets.

JANIS  
(Desperately)  
Unit four-seven to command.  
(Awaits response - none comes)  
Unit four-seven to command, come in please!  
(Still no response)  
Come on, don’t abandon me out here!

MEEGA  
(O.S. through a burst of static - female)  
This is command, unit four-seven. What the hell is happening out there?

JANIS  
We’ve been ambushed. I don’t know how but they knew we were coming. The casualties are appalling.

MEEGA  
(O.S.)  
Damn! Janis, are you all right?

JANIS  
I’m a bit bruised up, but otherwise I’m okay.

MEEGA  
(O.S.)  
All right then, get back here as fast as you can. We’ll figure out what to do later.

JANIS  
But, Meega – what about the others?

MEEGA  
(O.S.)  
Just get back here, Janis. That’s an order.

The transmission cuts off.

JANIS grunts at the pain and from his order. He is about to get up and leave when a pair of black-clad legs step into the shot. They belong to a mysterious figure who towers over Janis. A look of horror comes over his face and as he begins to scream a shot rings out cutting off any further sounds he would ever make. He slumps over dead. The enigmatic figure walks away.

INT. FEDERATION OFFICE - DAY

An office in Federation central command. Like most Federation offices, it is immaculately white and sterile-looking. There is nothing that reflects any of its occupant’s personality.

Seated at a desk is ARRON, a seemingly high-ranking Federation officer, dressed in standard black uniform, talking into a hand-held communicator.

ARRON  
Yes… Yes. Well, just make sure he doesn’t get out of control. We don’t want a riot on our hands…

FX SHOT

DAYNA and TARRANT suddenly teleport into the office. Their guns drawn on a surprised ARRON.

COMMUNICATOR  
(O.S.)  
Is there anything else, sir?

ARRON  
One moment…

ARRON clicks the hold button.

TARRANT  
Just keep talking as if we weren’t here. And don’t try anything.

ARRON moves his hand to click the security alarm, DAYNA intercedes.

DAYNA  
Uh-uh-uh! If you want to keep your fingers, don’t do that.

ARRON  
(Into communicator)  
No, that will be all.

COMMUNICATOR  
(O.S.)  
Very good, sir.

ARRON puts the communicator down on his desk. Once done, he returns his gaze to DAYNA and TARRANT.

ARRON  
Must you point those things at me? They make me feel quite uneasy.

TARRANT  
We feel “quite uneasy” without them. You see, we don’t share Avon’s “faith” in you. To us, you’re just another Federation puppeteer.

DAYNA  
So get it straight. Breathe the wrong way and we will kill you!

ARRON  
So... you’re psychopaths as well as fugitives.

DAYNA  
We’re realists.

ARRON  
(Sarcastically)  
Forgive me.  
(Beat)  
This is exceedingly unnecessary. Didn’t Avon tell you I was trustworthy?

TARRANT  
He told us you were useful. And that you had something we want

DAYNA  
Something we came a long way for. So, don’t waste our time!

ARRON  
Really? If what I have is so important, why am I being held here at gunpoint? I should be treated with respect.

TARRANT  
Don’t push your luck.

We hear Tarrant’s communicator beep, calling his attention

AVON  
(O.S.)  
Tarrant.

Tarrant raises the teleport/communicator band on his wrist up close to his mouth.

TARRANT  
Yes, Avon?

AVON  
(O.S.)  
Did you find him all right?

TARRANT  
Yes. He’s right here.

AVON  
(O.S.)  
I hope you aren’t giving him a hard time.

TARRANT  
It’s more like the other way around.

AVON  
(O.S.)  
Well, see if he has what we want, and then get him up here.

TARRANT  
Right.

He cuts transmission and looks at Arron

TARRANT  
Well Arron, what’s it all about?

ARRON  
You’re wanted men, you know. The Federation wants your heads…

DAYNA  
Don’t bore us with details we already know!

ARRON  
…Which is why… they have assigned an assassin to hunt you down!

FX SHOT - SCORPIO IN FLIGHT – ESTABLISHING

CUT TO

INT. SCORPIO FLIGHT DECK – DAY

The entire crew – Tarrant and Dayna, along with AVON, VILA, and SOOLIN – have just heard Arron’s story.

DAYNA  
“The Scorpion?”

ARRON  
(Nods)  
A professional killer; whose one and only directive is to seek, locate and destroy you.

VILA  
Sounds familiar.

ARRON  
I beg your pardon?

AVON  
A thinly veiled reference to an old enemy – long dead.

SOOLIN  
Why “Scorpion”?

AVON  
Scorpio – Scorpion. It has a twisted kind of logic to it.

ARRON  
Yes. Well, nevertheless, I’ve seen him in action. He’s very good and he enjoys what he does, too.

AVON  
Which could be an exploitable weakness…

TARRANT  
Possibly. One thing is clear, though. We’ve got to get him before he gets us.

VILA  
You’ll get no argument from me on that count.

ARRON  
But that’s the thing. I’m not so sure you can beat him.

DAYNA  
In that case, why tell us about him, Arron?

ARRON  
I was hoping you’d all be sensible and lie low for a while. At least until he becomes less of a threat.

SOOLIN  
As long as he remains alive, he’s a threat. You shouldn’t worry so much, Arron. We’ve dealt with psychopaths before…

ARRON  
Not like him, you haven’t. He’s indestructible.

AVON  
No one is indestructible, Arron. You know that.

ARRON  
No? Then how do you explain his surviving virtually every conceivable defense mechanism on record? Fire, cold, water. There’s no hazard that hasn’t been used against him.

AVON  
And, naturally, his kill record is impressive?

ARRON  
98.9 per cent successful.

DAYNA  
(With ironic humor)  
Well, at least we know he’s not completely infallible.

VILA  
If that’s not damned close to infallible, I’d hate to see what you classify as “failure.”

AVON  
Tarrant and Soolin are right. We must either get this “Scorpion”… or let him get us.

VILA  
(Moaning)  
Oh, no…

SOOLIN  
Vila, do you really want to spend the rest of your life running from a dangerous psychopath?

VILA  
I’ve been with you lot how long, now? What does one more psycho matter in the end?

ARRON  
Your friend’s rather cautious…

AVON  
“Our friend” is a physiological oddity.  
(With a wry smile)  
He has no brain.

ARRON  
Yes, well I think he has more sense than any of you do. Going after Scorpion is suicide.

DAYNA  
Letting him live to come after us is the same thing. If he’s as dangerous as you say.

ARRON  
Oh very well; suit yourselves. Just let me off at the next habitable planet.

AVON  
No.

ARRON  
What? Why?

AVON  
We’re going to need all the help we can get and you seem to be the only authority on Scorpion. Now, where is he?

ARRON  
(With a submissive sigh)  
Darius. In sector seven.

AVON  
Slave, set a course for the planet Darius in sector seven.

SLAVE  
Yes, Master. Course laid in.

Arron has moved to chat privately with Vila.

ARRON  
There’s no reasoning with him is there?

VILA  
If you had to live up to being a substitute Blake, you wouldn’t listen to reason either.

ARRON  
This idea is ridiculous.

VILA  
(Almost pleading)  
Don’t remind me.

FX SHOT SCORPIO ARRIVES OVER DARIUS – ESTABLISHING

CUT TO

INT. SCORPIO FLIGHT DECK - DAY.

Arron is been pacing the flight deck. The others are at their usual stations.

SLAVE  
We are now in stationary orbit ten miles above the planet Darius, Master. I do hope that is to your liking.

Arron pauses beside Slave at his last statement.

ARRON  
Respectful isn’t it?

AVON  
And useful, but sometimes annoying.

Avon steps over to Orac sitting atop a mobile console and inserts the key. It comes to life with light and the accompanying whirring.

AVON  
Orac. What is the status of the planet Darius?

ORAC  
Darius joined the Federation in the aftermath of the Galactic War. However, it is currently in a state of chaos due to a revolution.

AVON  
Thank you for the history lesson, Orac. Now tell me the status of the revolution.

ORAC  
The tide of battle has taken a turn, rather suddenly I might add, to the side of the Federation.

AVON  
How do you account for this?

ORAC  
(Exasperated)  
Analysis suggests… that the turn of events can be attributed to the Federation operative—code name: Scorpion—assuming command of the pacification squad stationed on the planet.

AVON  
Ah. Then, all we have to do is get into Federation Central Control and discover who is in charge.

TARRANT  
Sounds pretty straightforward to me.

Avon turns to Slave.

AVON  
Slave. Do you have the coordinates of the Federation command center?

SLAVE  
Yes, Master…

AVON  
Good. Vila, Soolin… let’s get ready to teleport down.

Vila and Soolin cross to the teleport band and sidearm storage cabinet.

SLAVE  
(Quickly)  
Uh… I… fear that is not possible, Master.

VILA  
What do you mean, “not possible?”

SLAVE  
There is a force field established around the perimeter of the command center. It is of such high intensity that a teleport beam could not possibly penetrate it. Any attempt to do so would result in the scattering of your illustrious atoms throughout the planet’s atmosphere, Sir. I deeply regret this inconvenience.

SOOLIN  
He regrets it.

VILA  
“Inconvenience?” More like a brick wall.

ARRON  
We could… try to contact Meega.

AVON  
Who?

ARRON  
The rebel leader on this planet.

TARRANT  
You know her?

ARRON  
We’re… old friends…

SOOLIN  
You don’t sound too certain of that.

ARRON  
It was… a long time ago.

Avon turns to Orac.

AVON  
Orac. Can you isolate the signal wavelength Meega’s unit is using?

ORAC  
For any ordinary computer it would prove difficult because of their tendency to use a rotating frequency cycle. However, it should only take me a few seconds…

AVON  
If there’s any possibility that she could help us…

ARRON  
She could.

ORAC  
I have isolated the frequency.

AVON  
All right, Arron. Get us an engraved invitation.

ARRON  
Delta Theta to Gamma Sigma. Delta Theta to Gamma Sigma, come in please.

MEEGA  
(O.S.)  
Who is this? How did you pick up on this signal?

ARRON  
It’s Arron, Meega.

MEEGA  
(O.S.)  
Arron…? How did you…? How did you find me?

ARRON  
I’d heard a few rumors, acquired a few leads and followed up on one of them.

MEEGA  
(O.S.)  
Where are you?

ARRON  
I’m on a ship called Scorpio; in orbit around this planet. I’m with some people who could use your help.

MEEGA  
(O.S.)  
Scorpio…?  
(Beat)  
All right. Where will I meet you?

ARRON  
This ship has a teleport facility. We could just come directly to you.

MEEGA  
(O.S.)  
No. Come two degrees away from where you’re getting this signal. I’ll meet you.

ARRON  
All right.  
(Beat)  
I’m looking forward to seeing you again, Meega.

MEEGA  
(O.S.)  
Yes…  
(Less resolute)  
So am I…

Arron sighs. He glances up from the communication station at the others.

ARRON  
Well, there you are. Not exactly engraved, but an invitation nonetheless.

AVON  
Right. Let’s get going, then.

EXT. FOREST CLEARING – DAY

Avon, Arron, Vila and Soolin materialize in the middle of the field, their weapons drawn. They glance about momentarily confirming that the coast is clear.

AVON  
Are you sure she said here?

ARRON  
You heard her, Avon. And your computer confirmed it.

AVON  
Slave has been known to make mistakes.

ARRON  
This is the place, Avon. Trust me.

AVON  
I don’t.

SOOLIN  
Neither do I.

VILA  
Look. She doesn’t know us. Suppose she’s just being cautious?

SOOLIN  
Famous last words, Vila.

A bunch of shaggy-robed rebels come out from behind trees and rocks and attack the group. Avon and Soolin seem to have no problem with those who attack them and go to Vila’s aid. Arron is pinned down by one. In a last-ditch effort, Arron pulls down the hood of his attacker’s robes to reveal MEEGA who after a moment releases him to stand

AVON  
(Commenting as Arron rises)  
Some welcoming committee.

MEEGA  
Forgive the dramatics. We had to be sure you were who you said you were.

ARRON  
(Rubbing his jaw)  
I think you enjoyed that.

MEEGA  
I did.

AVON  
I’m Avon, and this is Vila and Soolin.

MEEGA  
I know. Arron said Scorpio, so I knew who was with him.

AVON  
Can we continue this discussion somewhere less exposed?

VILA  
And more hospitable?

MEEGA  
Of course. This way.

Meega leads the group away to…

EXT. CAVE ENTRANCE – DAY

Meega leads the Scorpio crew to the open mouth of a cave. They enter.

INT. CAVE – DAY

The cave has a surprising amount of technology in its interior. Rebels mill back and forth in the makeshift command center as the group enters.

VILA  
(Awestruck)  
Very nice.

SOOLIN  
It’s rather incredible actually for a planet that only rated a six on the Gorell industrial scale.

MEEGA  
Most of it came from the Federation. Some of it we haven’t quite figured out yet.

SOOLIN  
Most of it looks familiar to me. Maybe I can help you in that department.

MEEGA  
Perhaps. If you’ll go in there you’ll find some refreshments. Then we can talk.

VILA  
(Almost confidential to her)  
Darian Ale?

MEEGA  
(Nodding)  
Aged twenty-five years.

Vila exits excited with the rest of the Scorpio crew.

Arron on the other hand waits to talk privately to Meega. She cross back to him after hanging up her robes.

ARRON  
You could have contacted me.

MEEGA  
I didn’t think there was anything further to discuss.

ARRON  
What’s that supposed to mean?

MEEGA  
It means you had your beliefs and I had mine. And I didn’t fit in your world anymore.

ARRON  
That was then. Look at me now, I’ve helped Avon and his crew. Known fugitives.

MEEGA  
That’s very commendable on your part.

ARRON  
Dammit, Meega! People change; can’t you see that? I’ve changed, why can’t you at least act civil around me?

MEEGA  
You’re right. I’m sorry.

Arron lays his hands on her shoulders.

ARRON  
We didn’t always fight you know.

MEEGA  
No. It was just that night.

INT. ANOTHER CAVERN – DAY

In the rest area, Avon and the others discuss their mission. Vila samples a bottle of Darian Ale.

VILA  
(After taking a sip)  
Ah! Now this is the good stuff! Either of you want some?

SOOLIN  
You’ve had enough for all three of us.

VILA  
Can I help it I’m a connoisseur?

SOOLIN  
You’re a drunkard.

AVON  
Alright you two, knock it off. We have things more important than Vila’s sobriety to think about.

SOOLIN  
You’re worried about Arron and Meega aren’t you?

AVON  
Yes. It’s obvious they had a relationship once. I’m wondering what effect it will have on the success or failure of this mission.

SOOLIN  
You think an experienced leader like Meega would let her personal feelings interfere with military operations?

AVON  
Well, it’s been known to happen. Even to the best of us.

EXT. FEDERATION CENTRAL CONTROL BUILDING – ESTABLISHING

A once majestic government building that now houses the Federation garrison on Darius. A giant Federation sigil drapes above the main entrance.

INT. OFFICE – DAY

The doors open on an office in the Central Command building. We see a command desk with the chair turned away as the back of a black-clad figure enter the room. It addresses the chair.

FIGURE  
Commander.

The chair swings around to face the figure. In it sits Servalan.

SERVALAN  
Yes, what is it?

FIGURE  
The detectors have picked up an unauthorized ship in orbit around the planet.

SERVALAN  
Identification?

FIGURE  
We believe it’s the Scorpio.

SERVALAN  
Of course it’s Scorpio. Avon couldn’t resist such a tantalizing piece of information. All is going according to plan. Just be patient, and they will soon be yours… Scorpion.

CUT TO

CU

Servalan’s hand touching the black-gloved left hand of Scorpion.

EXT. REBEL CAVE – DAY, ESTABLISHING

CUT TO

INT. REST AREA CAVERN - DAY

Meega has entered to speak to Avon and the crew about Scorpion.

MEEGA  
We started the revolution with an idea. That idea spread to the rest of the planet. Soon everyone began fighting against the Federation, and we were on the verge of a major victory.

AVON  
And then Scorpion arrived.

MEEGA  
Yes. When he assumed command of the Federation troops on this planet, our battle took a turn for the worse. Our casualties increased, our victories became next to nil, and we really had to go into hiding. Scorpion is a killer, one time our troops tired to surrender, and he massacred them, in cold blood.

AVON  
Where is the Federation central control?

MEEGA  
It’s in our old parliament building. We can’t take it back, we’ve tried three times, and each time we’ve failed. The last attack resulted in the loss of some of my best soldiers… and friends.

AVON  
You don’t have to take the building, just create a diversion big enough to draw attention away from us so we can get in.

MEEGA  
And once you get in?

AVON  
We find Scorpion and punch his ticket. Thus ending both our problems.

A young soldier rushes in with exciting news for Meega.

SOLDIER  
Meega, we’ve just return from a raid. We got more equipment.

He runs out.

Meega rises to go inspect. Avon halts her a minute.

AVON  
What’s going on?

MEEGA  
Whenever we get new technical equipment, it’s cause for some excitement. Technology could provide us with a victory.

Meega exits.

Avon and the crew follow her to…

INT. CAVERN – DAY

The crew find Meega and several rebels—including Arron—inspecting their new technological gold mine

MEEGA  
Look at this; it’s wonderful!

Arron picks up a piece.

ARRON  
Look at this: a Radiation Wave Meter. There’s a lot you could do with this.

AVON  
Look, this is all wonderful, but can you create that diversion we need?

MEEGA  
Yes, of course. Seth!

The young soldier from the previous scene comes to Meega’s side.

MEEGA  
Seth, I’m putting you in charge of a diversionary operation. Cause enough of a racket to get Avon in and out of the Parliament building.

AVON  
Getting us out won’t be necessary. We have our own method.

Avon indicates the teleport bracelet on his arm.

ARRON  
Aren’t you coming with us?

MEEGA  
No, I have to stay and catalog all this stuff.

AVON  
Soolin will stay and help you. Vila, Arron, let’s go.

Avon prepares to leave with the squad, but Vila pulls him aside.

VILA  
Avon, what are you doing leaving Soolin behind? She’s the best gun in the galaxy!

AVON  
Exactly, and if we fail to return, she’ll go after Scorpion. That way, at least one of us will have gotten him.

Avon leads Vila, Arron, and the rest of the squad out into the forest heading for Federation central control.

EXT. FEDERATION CENTRAL CONTROL BUILDING – DAY, ESTABLISHING

CUT TO

INT. SERVALAN’S OFFICE – DAY

We see only the back of the mysterious Scorpion once again as he enters her office.

SCORPION  
There seems to have been a transmission of some kind that came from Scorpio.

SERVALAN  
Probably their teleport device.

SCORPION  
I wasn’t aware that they had a teleport facility.

SERVALAN  
Nevertheless, it means that either Avon or some of his crew have arrived on the planet.

SCORPION  
And since they couldn’t penetrate the security barrier, have made contact with the local rebels.

SERVALAN  
Which you have dealt with, I gather?

SCORPION  
Oh yes. Very soon, they’ll be nothing but a bad memory.

Servalan smiles at this good news.

EXT. FOREST – DAY

The rebel patrol lead by Avon trudges through the dense forest to Federation Central Control.

CUT TO

TWO-SHOT ARRON AND AVON

AVON  
Tell me something Arron. How did a low-ranking officer like yourself become privy to such information as Scorpion’s whereabouts?

ARRON  
(Slightly offended)  
I’m not _that_ low in the ranks, you know.

AVON  
But not high enough to be in the upper echelon of command. So how did you get it?

ARRON  
I just got lucky one day. I was scanning some troop rosters on the computer and suddenly Scorpion’s file came up. I discovered his whereabouts and contacted you.

AVON  
Why?

ARRON  
(Stops Avon)  
You know. I owe you that’s why.  
(Suddenly realizing)  
You think I’m setting you up don’t you?

AVON  
The thought had crossed my mind.

ARRON  
Didn’t I get you and Anna those travel visas you wanted?

AVON  
Anna didn’t make it.

ARRON  
I know. That’s why I’m doing this for you now. I wouldn’t betray you, Avon.

AVON  
And Meega?

ARRON  
Meega was just an added bonus to the package. I’d been searching for her for a long time.

AVON  
Yes, and she was just pleased that you found her.

Avon breaks off.

Arron stands uncertainly as if Avon just shot his ego to hell.

Vila comes up and urges him on.

VILA  
Don’t mind him. He always gets like that when he’s nervous.

ARRON  
(Incredulously)  
He’s nervous?

EXT. FEDERATION CENTRAL CONTROL BUILDING – DAY

The patrol reaches the Federation central control building. It is constantly patrolled by Federation guards.

Avon motions the patrol to squat down in a small trench that surrounds it.

VILA  
So, this is it, is it?

AVON  
It would so appear. Vila and Arron, stay here. I’m going with Seth to scout our best possible point of entrance.  
(Warning)  
Don’t give us away!

VILA  
Have I ever let you down before Avon?

AVON  
On more occasions than I care to remember.

Avon exits with Seth and a couple other soldiers.

Vila gives Avon an annoyed glance as he leaves. Arron then crouches beside him.

ARRON  
I see he doesn’t trust you much either.

VILA  
He doesn’t trust anyone much.

ARRON  
In some people that could be a weakness.

VILA  
I’m not sure what it is in Avon.

Vila pauses a moment to look around, but then turns back to Arron.

VILA  
You can tell me something, though. What’s with you and Meega? You two have been at odds ever since we arrived.

ARRON  
(Chuckling)  
Ah, Vila my friend, that’s an interesting story. You see, we had it good once. We were great lovers, and what was really good about it was that we were really best friends too.

VILA  
So what happened?

ARRON  
Your friend Blake happened, actually.

VILA  
Blake? What did he do?

ARRON  
(Chuckling)  
She shared Blake’s political views.

VILA  
Oh, I see; and you didn’t.

ARRON  
Right. When Blake started to happen, she followed his beliefs and that drove a wedge in our relationship.

VILA  
So she left you.

ARRON  
Yes. To "lead a great revolution" she said. I’ve never forgiven myself for letting politics get between us. And… apparently, she hasn’t forgiven me either.

VILA  
Well, maybe after this is over we’ll just have a talk with her.

ARRON  
You’d do that for me?

VILA  
Sure. Unlike Avon, I do trust you.

EXT. FEDERATION CENTRAL CONTROL BUILDING, ANOTHER PART - DAY

Avon scouts the central command building with Seth. He looks through a pair of electro-binoculars at a number of areas and finds them all under heavy guard.

AVON  
(To Seth)  
They certainly keep it well secure, don’t they?

Avon scans once again for some kind of opening, but can only find one.

AVON  
The only way in that I can see is through the main entrance.

Avon lowers the binoculars.

AVON  
Can you create a big enough disturbance that will draw attention away from us getting in there?

SETH  
Leave everything to us, Avon.

AVON  
I am.

Avon indicates that they should return to the group, and they rise to exit.

EXT. FEDERATION CENTRAL CONTROL BUILDING - DAY

Avon hurriedly jumps down into the trench where Vila and Arron have been hiding.

AVON  
Well Vila, you didn’t give us away. You’re improving.

VILA  
(Shaking off the comment)  
What did you find out?

AVON  
The only way we are going to get in there is through the front door. Seth, you and your group go and create that diversion.

Seth exits.

ARRON  
I want to go with you. I want to meet Scorpion for myself.

AVON  
Oh, very well. You might come in handy.

EXT. REBEL CAVE - DAY, ESTABLISHING

CUT TO

INT. REBEL CAVERN - DAY

Meega, Soolin and others catalog the equipment confiscated in the last raid. Meega handles a box-like object.

MEEGA  
What do you suppose this is, Soolin?

SOOLIN  
Looks like some kind of communications device.

Soolin momentarily examines it.

SOOLIN  
It’s pretty old, though.

MEEGA  
Rarely do we ever find anything up-to-date. Take that over there.

Meega points to a large, device with a screen in the center of it.

MEEGA  
It’s some kind of old medical scanner.

SOOLIN  
Yes. I think it used to be called an X-ray.

Soolin ponders a moment.

SOOLIN  
There’s something suspicious about all these things.

MEEGA  
Suspicious?

Soolin  
Yes. These are all museum pieces; things the Federation wouldn’t care about losing in a war effort.

A young soldier enters with a small, box-like device.

SOLDIER  
Meega! What do you suppose this is?

Meega examines the device a moment before turning to soolin

MEEGA  
Soolin?

Soolin examines the device a moment.

SOOLIN  
Looks like a Geiger counter to me…

She then examines it a bit more closely.

SOOLIN  
Or it’s been made to look like one!

Soolin picks up an electric screwdriver and uses it to loosen the top panel of the device. It reveals a sophisticated-looking top with a red light flashing every second.

SOOLIN  
Just as I thought! It’s some kind of a bomb.

MEEGA  
A bomb? Well… how long till it goes off?

SOOLIN  
I can’t tell. Could be minutes, could be seconds.

MEEGA  
Well, get rid of it!

SOOLIN  
I can’t. Even if I could get it out of here, the force of the explosion would probably bring the roof down on us!

Soolin finds some tools lying on the table.

MEEGA  
What are you doing?

SOOLIN  
I’m going to try to de-fuse it.

MEEGA  
Can you?

SOOLIN  
We’ll know in minute or so.

MEEGA  
Have you ever done this before?

SOOLIN  
Never.  
(On Meega’s reaction)  
How difficult could it be?

EXT. FEDERATION CENTRAL CONTROL BUILDING - DAY

An explosion is seen on the front lawn of the Federation central command building.

Following this, a group of rebels rush to attack.

Federation guards swarm to meet the onslaught.

We see multiple fights between the two factions before we cut back to Avon, Vila, and Arron who are still crouched in the trench, waiting for their opportunity.

The two guards on the main entrance, however have not moved and it seems that they won’t.

AVON  
(To himself, on the guards)  
Come on. Why don’t you move, damn it!

Suddenly another officer enters and orders the two to join the battle.

AVON  
That’s it! Come on; move!

Avon leads Vila and Arron through the fray to the main entrance. When they arrive, Arron tries to open the door.

ARRON  
No good. It’s locked.

AVON  
Vila, open it!

Realizing the situation they are in, Vila simply raises his gun to the lock and fires. The force blows the lock off, and Vila holds the door for them.

AVON  
(Genuinely surprised, to Vila)  
Nice!

The trio enter the building.

INT. FEDERATION CENTRAL CONTROL BUILDING - DAY

Avon, Vila, and Arron enter a long and elegantly decorated corridor. They run its length searching.

EXT. FEDERATION CENTRAL CONTROL BUILDING - DAY

Outside central control, Seth notices that Avon and the others have gone in.

He orders the troops to retreat. They do; most making it, one or two being cut down by last minute Federation gunfire.

INT. REBEL CAVEN - DAY

Soolin works feverishly to disarm the bomb.

Meega and several others watch with worried anticipation as the light flashes away. Though it isn’t painfully obvious, Soolin too is worried.

INT. FEDERATION CENTRAL CONTROL BUILDING - DAY

Avon, Vila, and Arron continue their search for Scorpion.

AVON  
Well, where could he be?

ARRON  
Are you asking me?

AVON  
You’re the Scorpion expert.

ARRON  
I gave you a general location. I’m afraid I can’t be any more specific.

VILA  
Could we ask Orac?

AVON  
No, the force field would make communications with the ship impossible.

ARRON  
Then how did we get in?

AVON  
(Realizing)  
You’re right. We’ve been expected. He’s very clever.

VILA  
Scorpion is?

AVON  
Yes. He set up Arron with his whereabouts knowing that he would contact us. I’m afraid you’ve been found out, old friend.

ARRON  
But I don’t even know him.

AVON  
As long as you’re on the files of the Federation’s central computer, he knows you.

VILA  
You think Scorpion set this all up?

AVON  
Yes. Why?

VILA  
He doesn’t sound the like kind of person who’s interested in intrigue. He’s more the kind who’d shoot you first and then decide whether or not you were worth questioning.

ARRON  
He’s right. That description better fits his character profile.

VILA  
All I’m saying is, this whole “set-up” was someone else’s idea.

AVON  
Servalan!

Vila nods.

ARRON  
Servalan?

AVON  
Better known to you as Commissioner Sleer. If you’re right Vila, we’ve got to be extremely careful. Come on.

Avon leads them on further.

CUT TO

POV

An electronic eye watches them from above.

CUT TO

INT. FEDERATION CENTRAL CONTROL BUILDING - DAY

Avon, Vila, and Arron arrive at a door which has on it what they have been looking for.

ARRON  
This is it "Commanding Officer".

Arron moves to open the door but is momentarily halted by Avon.

AVON  
Careful, Arron. Remember we’re dealing with Servalan. This could be some kind of trap.

ARRON  
I thought Vila was supposed to be the cautious one.

Arron opens the door quickly.

Avon, Vila, and Arron draw their weapons and rush into…

INT. LARGE ROOM - DAY

The room is huge, cathedral-like, dimly lit, and completely empty. After a quick but careful survey, they put their guns away.

VILA  
Some office.

AVON  
There’s nothing here. It really is a trap! Let’s get out of here!

As the group turns to leave the door suddenly slams shut, effectively trapping them. Like in a horror movie, a maniacal laughter begins reverberating throughout the room.

AVON  
Well, that certainly tears it! We’re trapped now!

VILA  
One thing about you, Avon: You never miss the obvious, do you?

AVON  
I don’t suppose you can open the door, can you?

VILA  
I could if it didn’t lock from the outside.

AVON  
Like a prison cell.

Arron looks up above them and spies something.

ARRON  
Avon, Vila. There’s someone up there.

VILA  
Where?

ARRON  
Up there.

Arron points above them.

ARRON  
I think I can hit him.

Arron draws his gun. Avon tries to restrain him.

AVON  
Don’t be stupid!

ARRON  
Let go of me, Avon.

After a moment, Avon releases Arron.

Arron walks to the center of the room. He takes careful aim with his gun and holds on until he sees something. He jerks as something catches his eye and is cut down by an enemy laser blast. He slumps to the floor, dead.

Avon and Vila watch with some horror. Then, the maniacal laughter is heard again.

INT. REBEL CAVERN - DAY

Soolin prepares for the move that will make or break her. She makes several cuts of several wires. Then, she gets up from her work, wipes her brow, and then looks at Meega and the others.

SOOLIN  
There are two wires left. One will more than likely de-activate it.

MEEGA  
And the other?

Soolin  
Will probably destroy us all. You and everyone else better get out. In case I’m wrong.

Meega motions for everyone to leave but remains beside Soolin.

SOOLIN  
I said you too.

MEEGA  
No, I’ll stay with you.

SOOLIN  
Suit yourself.

Soolin regards the two wires.

SOOLIN  
Well, as they used to say, here goes nothing.

Soolin regards the wires once again.

CUT TO

CU - SHEARS/SOOLIN MONTAGE

We see her shears go onto one of the wires.

Back on Soolin as she looks uncertain.

Back to the shears going on the other wire.

Back on Soolin.

Back to the shears going back to the first wire.

CUT TO

CU - SOOLIN

She gives an indecisive look at Meega.

SOOLIN  
I don’t know which one!

MEEGA  
Try both simultaneously.

SOOLIN  
What?

MEEGA  
Try it. What difference does it make either way?

Soolin is uncertain at first. But then decides to do it. She lays the shears across the two wires, and quickly clamps down. The bomb sparks and smokes for a minute, but then stops. Soolin and Meega smile at each other.

SOOLIN  
How did you know?

MEEGA  
I’m not as ignorant as you think.

SOOLIN  
You guessed.

Meega nods smiling.

SOOLIN  
Yes, well you know what this means: The Federation knows we’re here. They sent this bomb to annihilate the rest of you and probably us as well.

MEEGA  
Arron!

SOOLIN  
No, I don’t think so. But he’s with Avon and Vila who have more than likely walked into some kind of trap. I’ve got to get back to the ship.

MEEGA  
Can’t you reach them from here?

SOOLIN  
No. The best way I can help them is to get back to the ship, locate them and teleport them out.

Soolin raises her teleport bracelet/communicator to her lips.

SOOLIN  
Scorpio. Scorpio, do you read?

DAYNA  
(O.S.)  
Go ahead, Soolin.

SOOLIN  
Bring me up, quickly.

Soolin abruptly cuts the transmission. Meega looks up at her.

MEEGA  
If I don’t see you again, Soolin: goodbye. And thank you.

Soolin is teleported away.

INT. SCORPIO FLIGHT DECK - DAY

Soolin materializes in the teleport bay. When that’s done, she rushes over to the teleport control console.

TARRANT  
What’s going on?

SOOLIN  
Long story, Tarrant. We need to get Avon and Vila’s teleport coordinates and bring them up quickly!

TARRANT  
Why?

SOOLIN  
I think they’ve walked into some kind of trap.

TARRANT  
(Realizing)  
Slave, any sign of launchings from the planet?

SLAVE  
No, sir. But we were scanned several hours ago.

TARRANT  
What? Why didn’t you tell us before?

SLAVE  
There were no indications of hostility, so I felt the information was extraneous. I sincerely apologize for such an oversight.

TARRANT  
Great. They know where we are.

DAYNA  
I can’t get a locater fix on Avon and Vila! Now what?

Soolin crosses over to Orac and inserts the key into it. Orac’s lights and sound activate.

SOOLIN  
Orac, can you enhance the teleport locaters to find Avon and Vila?

ORAC  
Such an operation would serve no purpose.

SOOLIN  
Explain.

ORAC  
The inability of the locaters to find Avon and Vila means that they can only be in one place.

SOOLIN  
Central control.

ORAC  
Precisely.

DAYNA  
And inside the force field that the teleport can’t penetrate.

SOOLIN  
Orac, is there any way that you can increase the output of the teleport beam?

ORAC  
No.  
(Beat)  
I may be able to penetrate the force field in a small area above central control, however.

SOOLIN  
Do it!

ORAC  
It will take time.

SOOLIN  
(Insistent)  
Just do it!

INT. FEDERATION CENTRAL CONTROL ROOM - DAY

Avon and Vila in the room. Vila is brooding over Arron’s dead body.

AVON  
I’m sorry, Vila. I know how much you liked him.

SERVALAN  
(O.S.)  
How touching.

Avon and Vila look up to see Servalan standing on a gantryway high above them.

AVON  
Servalan. So it was you all the time.

SERVALAN  
You don’t sound surprised.

AVON  
I’m not. This was all a beautiful set-up. I fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

SERVALAN  
Another feather in my cap, then.

AVON  
(Ignoring her last comment)  
So, there really is no Scorpion. It was all part of the set-up.

SERVALAN  
Oh no, there is a Scorpion, Avon. He killed your friend.

Servalan snaps her fingers and a hooded figure steps out from the darkness to stand beside her.

SERVALAN  
Scorpion, introduce yourself to Avon and Vila.

Scorpion lifts his hood to reveal a scarred and evil-looking face. The left side of his face is covered by a black eyepiece.

VILA  
(in horror)  
Avon, it’s.....

AVON  
Travis!

Travis/Scorpion stares down at them.

INT. SCORPIO FLIGHT DECK - DAY

The crew is still desperately trying to reach Avon and Vila.

SOOLIN  
Orac, have you located Avon and Vila yet?

ORAC  
I have. But I have not as yet been able to adequately penetrate the force field for transport.

SOOLIN  
Hurry it up, will you!

ORAC  
Antagonizing me will not speed up the process. It takes time.

SOOLIN  
Which is something they don’t have much of. If any.

SLAVE  
Sir?

TARRANT  
What is it, Slave?

SLAVE  
Detectors have registered three Federation Pursuit Ships preparing for launch on the planet’s surface.

TARRANT  
(Sarcastically)  
Wonderful!

SOOLIN  
Hurry up, Orac!

INT. FEDERATION CENTRAL CONTROL ROOM - DAY

Avon and Vila are still trapped with Servalan and Travis. Avon is staring at Travis with an almost gaping expression.

AVON  
(To Travis)  
You… are… dead! Dead and buried at Star One!

TRAVIS  
Yes, I am. But I’m not.

VILA  
Am I dreaming, or is he talking in riddles?

SERVALAN  
Oh, he’s being quite serious. He is dead at Star One, and he is alive here.

VILA  
Now she’s doing it. Avon, what’s going on?

AVON  
My guess is that he’s a clone. A duplicate body programmed with Travis’s winning personality.

TRAVIS  
Close. But not quite accurate.

SERVALAN  
Travis comes from the planet Mecchus. You’ve heard of it?

AVON  
(Realizing)  
Of course! The planet of the living machines.

SERVALAN  
Correct. Travis was purchased at great expense from the Mecchans. He was built and programmed with Travis’s personal profile, which is still on record in the Federation central computer.

AVON  
So now you have an indestructible bio-mechanoid to do your work for you.

SERVALAN  
He’s totally obedient, more so than any mutoid. And once he’s dealt with you, he’ll help me regain my rightful place as president of the Federation.

Travis raises his left arm which is a built-in gun.

TRAVIS  
With Blake dead, the rest of you will be easy.  
(pause)  
It’s been nice knowing you, Avon.

SERVALAN  
You see, he’s his own person, as well. Farewell Avon. I would stay to see your execution but...  
(Airily)  
I can’t stand the sight of blood.

Servalan exits laughing to herself.

Avon and Vila are left standing in the sight of Travis’s gun.

INT. SCORPIO FLIGHT DECK - DAY

The crew paces nervously with anticipation of Orac’s response.

ORAC  
(Finally breaking the tension)  
I have resolved the problem.

TARRANT  
About time. Dayna, get ready to teleport.

ORAC  
Please hurry. I cannot maintain the stability of the penetration for very long.

Dayna activates the teleport device, and the crew await Avon and Vila’s arrival.

INT. FEDERATION CENTRAL CONTROL ROOM - DAY

Avon, Vila, and Travis in the room. Travis has just about lined up his shot.

TRAVIS  
Goodbye, Avon.

His gun fires and an explosion erupts in the spot were Avon and Vila were standing. When the smoke clears, Avon and Vila are gone. Travis smiles with satisfaction.

INT. SCORPIO FLIGHT DECK - DAY

In the teleport bay on Scorpio, the forms of Avon and Vila slowly materialize. The crew is overjoyed. Dayna joyfully rushes to embrace Vila.

DAYNA  
You’re back!

She does likewise to Avon.

DAYNA  
You’re both safe!

SOOLIN  
Good to see you both well!

Tarrant remains at his station but shakes his head smiling.

VILA  
(Exhausted)  
Well, my foot. Is there any Darian Ale?

DAYNA  
No, but I’m sure there’s something just as good.

Dayna crosses to the liquor chest for something.

Avon and Vila recline on the crash couches.

SLAVE  
Master?

AVON  
Yes, Slave?

SLAVE  
Detectors register launching of three Federation Pursuit Ships. Bearing directly on Scorpio.

AVON  
Tarrant, get us away from here. Maximum speed.

Tarrant gets the ship going. While Dayna and Soolin talk to Avon and Vila.

DAYNA  
So what happened?

AVON  
It’s a complicated story.

SOOLIN  
Where’s Arron?

VILA  
Arron’s dead.

SOOLIN  
I’m sorry.

Dayna and Soolin return to their stations, realizing Avon and Vila want to be alone. Vila Turns to Avon.

VILA  
It’s ironic, isn’t it?

AVON  
What is?

VILA  
We came here to stop Scorpion from pursuing us, and now that’s exactly what he’s doing. We failed.

AVON  
Perhaps. But there is one consolation.

VILA  
What’s that?

AVON  
At least we know we can beat Travis.

END CREDITS


End file.
